gtr98fandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:PikeBBQ/Elimination Station
Hey everyone! ^_^ This is a post about my Elimination Station ''videos that I did on youtube ^_^ Will show everything from the positions, the winners, the losers, even what happened behind-the-scenes and "How the contest would have went if it wasn't Elimination" (Suggested by AldoHyde :3). Overview of the contest '''Green' = '''Winner of the challenge '''Purple = '''Teams involved in a tiebraker in the challenge '''Gold = '''Official winner of the series '''Blue = '''Runner-up of the series '''Red = '''Team eliminated in the challenge ---- Round 1 Reward = None Challenge = Drive into a wall and make the best stunt in Moscow 2 Winner = Morgen Eliminated = Lumiere '''Behind-the-scenes: '''In Lumiere's practice run, they actually managed to pull-off a decent backflip that would have goten then a good 4th place :O '''Thoughts: '''I would have thought that Xu would been the first one to go home, because both the practice and contest runs of Xu were below-par D: Gee, Morgen is oneee crazy-collider XP '''Non-elimination?: '''All teams were in this challenge, so this is unnessecary right now. Round 2 Reward = Morgen got to visit the Switz antenna island, which they thought was incredibly boring XP To get there, drive up the road and hit the rocky-wall on the side of the road, may take a few tries to land on the island though ^_^ Challenge = Pass over the most waterfalls without falling down in Scotland 1 Winner = Morgen Eliminated = Xu '''Behind-the-scenes: '''Ahmed and Baptiste were a bit of a pain to get onto the hill, they kept slipping off whenever I actually got on there XD '''Thoughts: '''All teams were evenly matched in this challenge, didn't know who was going to win! :O '''Non-elimination?: '''Lumiere cleared a total of 0 waterfalls :) 8th place... -_- Round 3 Reward = Morgen got to visit...the Scotland hills... XD In stormy weather to top it all off, how fun! :D Challenge = Fall down in the Egypt 3 well in the fastest time Winner = Baptiste Eliminated = Ivanov '''Behind-the-scenes: '''Everyone's scores in practice were out-of-whack!! XD Rossi was actually one of the fastest, Ivanov was also :o Baptiste could not clear the well at all....so it was very surprising when I got a 36 second score with them :o Hateddddd doing this challenge XD '''Thoughts: '''Definetly thought Baptiste was going home....this challenge was so unpredictable! :O '''Non-elimination?: '''Xu scored a time of 1:59:00, giving them a second place score! :D On the other hand....after 12 minutes of barely getting off the ground with Lumiere...it was decleared that Lumiere had to forfeit -_- Round 4 Reward = Baptiste went to go visit the Egyptian Sphynx! :D I don't wanna talk about what happened there... X_X Challenge = Get the closest to the end as possible on an unfinished road on Scotland 2, but don't fall off ;D Winner = Ahmed Eliminated = Rossi '''Behind-the-scenes: '''Nothing interesting worth mentioning. Although while filming, Roberts got mega-stuck between the arrow barrier and the hilly barrier, was quite hilarious XD '''Thoughts: '''Would have thought Baptiste would have been eliminated...such fastness...and bad turningness... :o '''Non-elimination?: '''Xu had stopped quite early and while they didn't go on to the tiebreaker, they finished last out of all the Sunset shuffleboarders :P Things were very good for Ivanov, who stopped JUST before Ahmed's stopping point! :O It was so close! :O Lumiere.......they went onto the tiebreaker -,- This means that Rossi returned for another run :O Rossi stopped a bit before the end of the track, but Lumiere took it even further and stopped next to the edge, without falling >:D Finally....A round where Lumiere isn't last! XD Round 5 Reward = Ahmed got to see a Moscow magic show! :D An unfinished part of the track was actually there all along...when he went to show all his buddies....that's another story XP Challenge = Drive on the side hills in Switzerland 7. Winner = Baptiste (very closely!) Eliminated = Roberts '''Behind-the-scenes: '''Roberts (and Ahmed a lil' bit) was a massive pain-in-the-arse to film D< Everytime I got them up the hill they could not stop in time and kept sliding off the hill back onto the road...repeated this cycle like 30 times XP All this for 5 seconds of Roberts driving... q.q Morgen also fell down rather early in thier practice run, JUST a bit farther then Roberts >:O '''Thoughts: '''I knew Roberts would be going home here... :P That was inevitable. '''Non-elimination?: '''Xu was a bit heavy....nevertheless, managed to grab a spot in-between Ahmed and Morgen :D Nearly making it to that narrow road but not quite there... :o Rossi took it a step further >:O Just a mini-step though XP Almost at the narrow road...they did beat Xu though :D Ivanov's heavy car didn't deter him from taking a good spot on the hill, just behind Rossi :O Lumiere got on the hill easily :D ....and got off it just as fast :P However they did surpass Roberts by a little bit ^_^ Round 6 Reward = Baptiste and them gravity-defying wheels....XD Challenge = Part 1: Rampage as many opponents as possible in 1 Lap, Easter Island 2 style~ Part 2: Push the remaining cars into the ocean the quickest, Easter Island 1 time~ Winner = Ahmed Eliminated = Baptiste '''Behind-the-scenes: '''There weren't even any practice runs in this challenge XD Competitiors just went right at it :P '''Thoughts: '''I really thought Morgen would have gone home there :o Gahh I should have been more careful >_< Baptiste would have goten the fastest time if they successfully pushed Xu in :D '''Non-elimination?: '''Xu had goten Lumiere out in Part 1, and just when it ended, Rossi also got out :D 2 cars less for Xu. In Part 2, The first car Xu tried to take out got revenge on them, Xu's light lil' car got the best of them and they went right into the water XD Rossi had goten quite a few cars out in Part 1, leaving only Lumiere, Ivanov and Xu :D In part 2, Rossi managed to push all the cars off in an alright time of 3:30:00 :O Ivanov managed to knock down three cars, and Morgen got Out themselves during Ivanov's run, which left only Rossi, Lumiere and Ahmed left :D Ivanov did good in the second half, scoring a time of 2:52:72 :D Roberts was stuck with Rossi, Morgen, and Lumiere, and Team Roberts pushed em' all to get a score of 4:39:16, a slow score below-par >_<. Lumiere only managed to push off Roberts, Baptiste and Rossi... Lumiere pushed the remaining cars off in a ridiculously slow time of 11:38:12...at least they managed to push off ALL the cars...In the tiebreaker between Xu and Baptiste, Xu got a score of 4:29:12 (and they ALMOST went right into the water again, went over Baptiste and into the water, but thier spoiler could JUST be seen and they could escape back into the sand >:D), and Baptiste had much more less cars to push off, getting them a score of 1:22:84 :D Too bad this was a tiebreaker... Q_Q The Final Round Reward = Ahmed wins every single reward put into one... XD Wasn't half-bad :D Challenge = Push as many cars off the track. The two teams have two attempts to do this, in Hong Kong 3 and Hong Kong 4 :D Winner = Ahmed Eliminated = Morgen '''Behind-the-scenes: '''Ahmed got stuck on the top of the barrier, getting himself Out XP But hey, he did get over the barrier ;D This one was fun to film :D During filming this, in HK 3, I used Ahmed to go over that barrier, to drive and jump right into that ocean where ''AHAHA ''was taken XD There was also a scene in HK3 with Morgen colliding with teams near the beggining tunnels, but nobody fell off so it was unnessecary :3 '''Thoughts: '''Evenly matched >:D Congratulations to Ahmed for winning ^_^ Good job from Morgen aswell! :D '''Non-elimination: '''Due to a freak-accident in HK3 Involving lots and lots of bouncing on signs and buildings, Xu got Out without hitting one car XD Xu was almost about to get 0 points in HK4, but right at the last lap, managed to hit Ahmed out of the road into the kung-fu building, sending Xu there at the same time XD 1 point for Xu. Rossi hit Ahmed out instantly in HK3, but when trying to hit Ivanov, Rossi flew upward and right into the waters of Hong Kong q_q, believe it or not, the exact same thing happened in HK4, Rossi tried to hit Ivanov, right at the same place, went right up and into the waters below :P (Minus hitting Ahmed), 1 point for Rossi! :o Baptiste managed to hit Xu out in HK3, also Rossi got themselves stuck in "that dreaded spot", giving Baptiste a free point. In HK4, Baptiste had ALMOST goten out but JUST managed to cling onto the railing, getting back in there, only to be thrown upwards by a collision from Roberts, but luckily it was in the tunnel so Baptiste was able to continue, where they were then pushed off the track into the grassy sides, but were easily able to get back onto the track :D Still, Baptiste managed to get 0 points in HK4 :P A total of 2 points for Baptiste ^_^ Team Ivanov got hit over the barrier into the starting road used in HK 5 and 6, was not able to get back onto the track, 0 points in HK 3 q.q In HK 4, they got pushed right off into the water, scoring 0 points overall D: In HK 3, The first car that Team Roberts hit sent them right into the water below :P The same thing happened in HK 4, giving Roberts a total of 0 points XD Lumiere was the last one to take the challenge, for some strange reason they had goten stuck in one of the stone walls....Gah I can't explain it Dx When they turned into the "Only HK 1-4" path thats where they got stuck, however a collision from Roberts got them back and moving >:D They managed to hit Morgen on the same stone wall, getting them Out :D Lumiere also managed to hit Rossi out in HK4, scoring 2 points :D Ivanov and Roberts VSed in a tiebreaker, only required to do HK4. Ivanov lasted the whole race, but still managed to hit nobody XD Roberts got hit and them they went into the HK 5-6 starting road for the majority of the race, but managed to get back onto the road :D They still hit nobody Out, and since Ivanov was on the track the whole time, they are placed higher then Roberts :D All of the teams that tied also went back onto the track to settle the scores with each other. You can see the results on the table below :) ---- Non-elimination Overview '''Green = Winner of the challenge Purple = Teams involved in a tiebraker (Challenges #4 and the Final had more then one tiebreaker) The darker the purple, the worser the tiebreaker. Dark Red = Last place team in the challenge Gold, Bronze = Top three teams overall Pink = Other positions Trivia *The two teams to make it to the finals are the top two teams in the Out Order *Baptiste was the only team to be eliminated in thier Hometrack *None of the Hometrackers won in thier designated Hometrack *The top three teams were the only ones that won challenges *The Dakar class was the only class not to be featured in a challenge, only seen in two rewards *The challenges can be put into specific groups, these are: **''"Who performed the worst?" challenges:'' Stunt Shakin', Scotland-shuffleboard-slide-showdown, Side Drive **''Point challenges: ''Water-DON'T-fall, Wrong Way Wrath **''Time challenges: ''All Is Well, Trash Keeping *Lumiere & Roberts, the Rally partners, were both eliminated in Sports car challenges, and Baptiste & Ivanov, the Buggy and Dakar partners, were both eliminated in Buggy challenges **In addition to that, Lumiere & Roberts were both eliminated in "Who performed the worst?", Baptiste & Ivanov were both eliminated in Time challenges *Those with keen eyes will be able to tell who is eliminated before the challenge even starts ;) Category:Blog posts